


狂风大作

by youeatricelema



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youeatricelema/pseuds/youeatricelema
Relationships: 夏之光/翟潇闻
Kudos: 2





	狂风大作

-

风起毫无预兆。八百米外的空气瞬间涌至跟前，裹挟着男人的汗臭女人的香水垃圾桶里的剩饭味兜头盖脸扑过来。夏之光被风吹掉帽子，慌得像个丢了灯罩的小灯泡。追不到了。他眼见着帽子刮到树上，连累一攒栀子一并折断。他想知道栀子花的味道，又不能追着风去闻。谁能跑这么快呢。他小声又念叨一遍，追不到了。声音也被风带走。他就躲在路边的小店里避风，挺旧个招牌在风里摇摇欲坠，上面红彤彤四个大字：南翔小笼。夏之光刚来上海的时候就吃过，城隍庙跟前的一家，一笼八个，他一次能吃三笼。后来成团做个小偶像，拍团综的时候也来吃，凌晨一点又困又乏，只记得笼屉摞了老高。跟团两年他留下肌肉记忆，随时能用两只手比R。团里还有人能单手比R，因为他手指很软又很长。就要一笼吧。夏之光说，挺晚了，本来不该吃的。服务员说话有点北方口音，爽爽快快的：你们男生也减肥啊，我看你够瘦了。  
夏之光早学会圆滑礼貌的微笑，接小票的动作轻巧。小笼包还是一笼八个，面皮同样晶莹，照常均匀打褶。醋一向不大讲究，吃起来倒是醋味，就是冲，不柔和。夏之光往小碟子里倒，听到店门口又有人进来，声音闷在口罩里，说我要一笼鲜肉，对，就一笼。  
夏之光被酸到鼻子。他丢了帽子，也没戴口罩，打个喷嚏就无所遁形。小笼包热腾腾的蒸气没被风吹散，夏之光才发现这是室内，四面都是墙，把他圈在一口方井里，人竟然爱把这种地方叫避风港。他本不想抬头的，但还是看过去。这时候他开始断章取义地相信诗人，诗人说命运不是风来回吹，命运是大地，走到哪里人都在命中。

他看到翟潇闻。口罩遮了半张脸，灯光映在眼里像橘色日落。他看到翟潇闻在对面坐下，声音很轻很轻：这么巧啊。  
他从筷桶里挑两根筷子，手指很软又很长。小碟内侧有深色划痕，加一点醋就能淹没。辣椒油漂着白芝麻，他用塑料勺子舀一点，夏之光戳破一个小笼包：你还放辣啊，对嗓子不好的。  
翟潇闻顿了顿，又把勺子放回去。他问，你能吃辣了吗。  
能吃一点。不过还是不喜欢。  
哦。

上海的风不凛冽。哪里来的风，四面八方，吹薄黄浦江。翟潇闻生在济南，济南有泉水，但不是江南那种水。夏之光算半个上海人，和翟潇闻隔开一条黄河。他没往济南去过，只听翟潇闻提过几次。他说起家乡时眉目润成一汪清泉，他是被北方滋养出的一捧水，夏之光尝过，有不柔软的回甘。翟潇闻在等他的小笼包，上海的小笼和吴地方言一样甜腻，他从前是不爱吃的。夏之光想找几句话来说，握筷子的手紧了紧，想到他的猫，就问：水泥又胖了吗？  
不能再胖啦，容易生病的。你还在养猫吗。  
养的。油条还是傻傻的，妹妹胖了点，九九不如以前爱闹腾，可能是年纪大了。  
还是小点儿好，水泥小时候多可爱呢。

夏之光突然有点想那两年，虽然也是聚少离多。翟潇闻总和他为了猫的事吵架，无非是又在床上拉了尿了。猫不像人，猫不爱听话，用喵喵语沟通也没用，最后还是得人类自己洗了床单晒出去，风哗哗吹过床单像猫高傲的嘲笑。翟潇闻留一半床给夏之光。又不是没有床单替换，可他们就是要挤在一起，猫在一旁独占一个光秃秃的床垫。人也不像猫，人不爱离群索居，人需要另一个人，翟潇闻愿意分一半给他，夏之光就得寸进尺，要把他整个人都揽进怀里。

那时他们有充足的理由对生活抒怀，仗着年轻犯矫情和做傻事。他们在十二月等过一次星星，是年轻的双子座流星群。那天夏之光被干燥的北风吹得嘴角起皮，还要学人家在星空下接吻，翟潇闻没找到润唇膏，啃了一嘴干皮屑。夏之光说早知道我扯掉算了，翟潇闻说别吧，痛的，会流血。

他又开始怀念北京，但是北京空气质量不好，不知道许的愿望能不能传达到。上海倒是湿润，只是潮起来也刺骨。翟潇闻被刚上来的小笼包烫到嘴，夏之光给他递纸巾：你怎么还是这样啊。  
哪样？翟潇闻皱着眉去擦溅出的汤汁。夏之光说没什么。翻开手机看了一眼，降雨概率百分之八十。  
带伞了吗？夏之光问他。  
没，开车来的。  
考到驾照啦。  
还能老不过啊。翟潇闻吹凉一只小笼包，问得漫不经心：你雨天腿还疼吗。  
养挺好的，又不跳舞了，就一点旧伤。  
那不错。你吃完了？  
嗯。我再坐一会儿。

他看着翟潇闻吃完。他的注视无声，翟潇闻吃得也安静。这时他才懂吵闹的难得。强说愁的年纪他爱唱那种老歌，怨只怨人在风中，聚散都不由我。现在他明白歌词的牵强之处了，离别和相聚，自然得像昼夜交替。他怨不到谁。

我吃完了。翟潇闻放下筷子。走吧。  
夏之光也站起来。好，走吧。

风依然很大。风吹不走沉默。他们并肩站在门口，夏之光揉了揉眼角。好热，汗都流到眼睛里了。

啊。翟潇闻拢一把湿润的空气。  
要下雨了。


End file.
